Noway
is a Rank E Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Noway evolves into Impass starting at level 29. As of ''Yo-kai Watch Busters, he instead evolves into Impass when fused with a Granite Stone. As of the 2.0 update of ''Yo-kai Watch 3'', Noway can now evolve into Wall Guy by fusing with Merican Flour. Biology Noway resembles a cream-colored wall with a blue-colored roof and a diamond-patterned base. He has yellowish-colored arms and legs, diminutive eyes and a odd-shaped mouth, both with orange lining. He wears sandals. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Noway's form in Fleshy Souls is uncommon having blue colored bags under his eyes rather than red bags. He as well has a skill change, which is Endurance. In Bony Spirits, his form is common with his original appearance and his original skill. Noway appears to have a rigid personality and refuses anything asked of him with "no way". He can also be seen somewhere with blue lining on his eyes and purple lining on his mouth. Noway has the power to make someone say "impossible" ("no way" in the English dub) with a clap of his hand and sending an energy wave towards his target. This causes the Inspirited victim to refuse anything asked of them by saying "No way" and clapping their hands in an annoying manner, similar to Noway. It is shown that while this happens, the victim retains full awareness of what they are doing but is unable to resist. However, Noway's refusal powers can be gotten around through reverse psychology, by asking the Inspirited victims to do the opposite of what is actually desired. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Noway appears in grass spots and house crawlspaces everywhere in Uptown Springdale. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' In Sprindale, just before entering the Mt. Wildwood trail, there is a hidden area known as Desolate Lane. Noway can be found here. Anime Noway possessed Nate in EP011 and made him say "No Way" with him still having full realization of his mouth to a barbeque party planned by Kaite. Once Nate goes to the school roof, he starts searching for Noway, and eventually uncovers the Yo-kai close to the roof access door despite Whisper's skepticism. When asked to check up on what Yo-kai they were facing, Noway struck with his abilities, making Whisper unable to do so, though Nate pops Whisper's head open to get at Whisper's pad. With Whisper still possessed, Nate summons Tattletell because she only says "Tell" and his line of thinking was that she should be immune to Noway's abilities because of her limited speech; alas, she was not. Undeterred, Nate summons Blazion, with his line of thinking being that Blazion would be too motivated to be swayed. As it turns out, the two Yo-kai are evenly matched, but Noway's aura eventually wins out, and despite Blazion's resistance he ends up screaming "No way!" in an exploding fiery aura. Bummed out at Blazion's loss to Noway, Nate asked for help from Whisper, but loses his cool when the still-possessed butler kept saying no. It was only when Nate said "don't help me" did Whisper go into action and started giving Noway a piece of his mind. Once he realized exactly what was going on with Whisper, Nate summoned Jibanyan to deal with Noway by telling him not to fight. Predictably, Jibanyan came under Noway's influence, causing him to fight the wall Yo-kai at his hardest. Realizing that Noway's effects could be countered by reverse psychology, Nate ordered Noway to say "No way!", trapping the Yo-kai in a logical paradox. Nate then asked Noway not to be his friend, forcing Noway to surrender its Yo-kai medal. Nate later reveals that Noway had secretly wanted to be friends all along and Inspirited Nate to get his attention. In EP027, Noway was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was part of the security detail at the site of where the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero will go on sale. Noway was seen in the "Hangin' with Mr. Crabbycat" segments as one of Mr. Crabbycat's students. In EP119, Noway takes part in the Yo-1 Grand Prix. Movie In M01, Noway is summoned by Nate along with the others Yo-kai during the final battle against Dame Dedtime where he interferes in a battle between Roughraff and one Wicked. He uses his power defeating the Wicked with his Soultimate move: "No Way Through!", but also hitting Roughraff in the process. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = tough | yo-kai = Murikabe YW2-011.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Quotes * Befriended: "There's no way I can beat you! So then I join you!" * Loafing: "Maybe later." * Receiving food (favourite):' '"Good!" * Receiving food (normal): "It's OK!" * Receiving food (disliked): "No way!" * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "We're gonna be friends! There's no way you can say 'No way'!" Etymology Murikabe" is a pun/portmanteau of muri (無理, "impossible", or "no way!"/"can't do it!" when used as an exclamation), and nurikabe. "Noway" is a contraction of the phrase no way! * In Spanish, "Nihablar" is a contraction of the phrase ni hablar ''(No way). Origin Noway is based on the , a wall-shaped youkai that renders itself invisible and impedes travelers on the road by blocking it with its tall, wide body. Going around it or trying to push it down is useless, as he's immovable and can extend his body as much as he wants. The only way to make it disappear it to tap the ground at his feet with one's walking stick. "Nurikabe" is also the name of a logic puzzle where the player has to figure out the number of white spaces in a grid by using the numbers written on it, and darken the "invisible walls" around them with a pencil. Trivia In Other Languages * Japanese: ムリカベ ''Murikabe * Korean: 무리담 Muridam * French: Nanpart * Spanish: Nihablar * Italian: Nono-no * German: Nixda * Portuguese (Brazil): Nananinanão * Chinese: 無理牆 (HK) or 不行牆 (TW) * Arabic: محال Category:Tough Tribe Category:Ganso Army Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai